


Cold Eyes, Warm Hearted

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Mei don't like cold, but maybe it isn't that bad.





	Cold Eyes, Warm Hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of the Christmas Calendar  
> Prompt: Warm and Cold

Amsterdam was beautiful in the winter. Mei liked to live there, but she missed the weather of her country. She disliked cold; she preferred sunny days and warm weather. It was always like that even when they took showers, he liked cold water and she preferred it hot.

She was thinking about it when the wind tickled her face, it made her ears hurt. She regretted to forget her scarf and hat at home. She stopped for a while to put her hands at both sides of her face. Lars stopped too.

“Are you ok?” he asked her.

“I am, don’t worry”. It was her pride who was talking; she didn’t want to complain, because he didn’t complain about the hot weather when they went to Taipei in the summer.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Her nose was red, she was wearing a big coat and who knows how many sweaters under it, she looked smaller than she actually was. _How adorable_ , he thought. He took off his own scarf and gave it to her, and then he put his arm around her shoulders. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go out at that hour.

When they arrived home, she took off her gloves, and rubbed her hands to warm them. Lars noticed it and took them between his. His hands were always so warm; they were bigger than hers and his touch was gentle and soft. He could seem hostile and intimidating, but actually he was sweet and caring with her.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

She nodded. He took her hands and kissed them.

“I am going to make a cup of hot chocolate for you” he said.

“Thank you, Bunny” she smiled, and he gave her another kiss.

Mei observed him while he was in the kitchen. Contrary to some people’s opinion, Lars was kindhearted, but it was hidden behind that aloof look. He always took good care of her, she felt lucky to be loved by him, and she loved him more than anyone.

She looked at him for a few seconds and smiled.

“What happens?” he asked.

“Nothing, I was thinking that I love you so much and that I would like to knit another scarf for you” she said.

“I love you too and I would like it, thanks” he said and gave her a kiss.

“And maybe a sweater and a hat too, what do you think?” she asked.

“I think it’s great” he said, smiling.

Then he gave her a cup and both went to the living room, they stayed there cuddling and talking about colors, sweaters and scarves. Then she forgot she was cold because his warmth was so comforting. She loved to be in his arms, she felt safe and that was the place where she belonged. On second thoughts, maybe cold wasn’t that bad, she thought happily


End file.
